


clandestine meetings (longing stares)

by javajoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate use of an Invisibility Cloak, Inspired by The Heartbreak Prince By Diasterisms, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rey is 18 and Ben is 28, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/javajoy
Summary: The light of the room dims when he does so, and it reflects and highlights all of his edges. Casting a halo in his raven hair and somehow making his width even broader.He's heavenly, the essence of mythology.Ben was also allowing a dominant smirk to pull at his lips. His eyes taking a darker tint as he devoured the sight of her, and when he met her gaze again the man had the audacity to raise a questioning eyebrow at her.Professor Solo was playing one of those games today. Where he challenged Rey to take the initiative to decide what they would do today
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> Hi!! As usual, I like to start all of my fics out with a formal apology. 
> 
> Pls read the scripture here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/52011994

✨✨✨

  
The grounds of Hogwarts has found itself in a pleasant state of commotion. Students gleefully trespassing on top of newly fallen snow, neatly piled footsteps shadowing their movements as they scurry across the field.

  
Rey watches them from a slight picture window, covered in enough fingerprints to blur the scene into an almost dreamlike filter. Though the details were lost to her, Rey thinks she can make out where Finn and Rose were settling in.

  
They've both bundled themselves in enough layers to distort their figures but the red and gold Gryffindor - _along_ with the yellow and brown Hufflepuff - scarves wrapped around their heads leads Rey to her assumption.

  
She watches as the two of them shift the snow surrounding them, clearing a space that belongs to only them. Rose looks to be writing something in the snow when Finn wraps a confident arm around her shoulder.

Rey's nose cringes up in silent humor when Rose faines outrage at his move. She could almost _hear_ the scene taking place between her friends.

  
A trio of Gryffindor girls set themselves a polite distance away from Finn and Rose, a Slytherin boy approaches them, waiting for an invitation to join. The three girls are huddled together, seemingly ignoring the other from their rival house. He stands near them for only a short while longer before retreating. Once he's out of sight, one of the girls holding their wand at the center of their group.

  
A small flame flickers from her wand, the three girls rightfully looking for warmth. The sun hasn't quite set on Hogwarts yet, the sky was painted a light pink; blue and purple clouds lining the horizon in thin lines.

  
The waning moon watches over all of them, it's reflection shining in the ripples of the black lake. January has set a new precedent for the students - as well as the faculty. The new year was welcomed gracefully, and though the new term has only just begun, there was a rich _settled_ atmosphere.

  
_Perhaps it's the planets_ Rey thinks. Astrology, harmonic convergence, and some other and gatorade. Beloved by even muggles, Rey knows painfully so that some of her pleasant encounters with her mother involved a mumbled reading of weekly horoscopes.

  
A wide smile creeps across Rey's face, she doubts that a horoscope published by the _Daily Prophet_ could have predicted the whirlwind events of her final year at Hogwarts. The _Daily Sun_ her parents nicked from the corner store hadn't a chance.

  
That line of thought only leads Rey to another method of prediction. The concept of astrology shared a home with divination. The art of prophies mastered by modern oracles. Witches and wizards witnessing lone glimpses of the future in teacups and a new generations crystal balls. 

  
There hadn't been any signs or indications of _Ben Solo_ entering her life. Rey suscepts that had she stumbled upon one, she either would have gone mad looking for him or have done _everything_ in her power to escape her destiny.

  
Yes, had Rey seen her fortune, there would have unavoidably been a part of her too afraid of losing something that had been written in the stars. 

  
One of her _many_ shortcomings as a young witch.

  
Behind her, there sounds a crescendo of racing footsteps headed her way. "Oy, Niima!" Rey twists her head to observe her friend before swiveling on heel to face him.

  
"What are you doing _inside_ , Seff?" She does her best to keep a stern look on her face but she's completely betrayed by the playfulness in her voice.

  
Seff responds first with a generous laugh, "I could ask you the same question. Finn and Rose made their way outside a bit ago, I thought that you would be on your way to join them."

  
Finn and Rose _had asked_ her to join them, even persisting after she politely turned them down. She had her reasons, however, they were reasons she couldn't get into with Seff.

  
Rey says instead "Why aren't _you_ outside, the suns about to set."

  
It wasn't a particularly special day, but both Mars _and_ Jupiter were supposed to be _barely_ visible tonight, along with a rare sighting of Venus come morning.

  
Headmaster Obi Wan mentioned as much during the breakfast feast; though he hadn't extended curfew, Obi Wan had gone as far as to strictly remind the school that come 10 pm he expected every student to be safe in their respective dormitories.

  
_Luckily_ , winter gifted them with the stars at an earlier time. A fact that had the student body braving the cold to catch an impossible glimpse - Not accounting for the completely packed Astronomy Tower and Ravenclaws who were graced with their own observatory in their common room.

  
_Unfortunately_ , there were still classes and activities. Nothing had been canceled, so some students would be racing about the corridors with red noses and damp robes. Only a few short hours separated them from curfew, Rey was happy to witness the event through a fogged up window, but Seff shouldn't miss anything.

  
"I'm on my way out now," He tells her, with a _friendly_ smile he adds "Care to escort a fellow out?"

  
They've established that they were fine with being only friends, but Rey's response still felt awkward, "I've actually somewhere to be."

  
Seff raises an eyebrow, "You're not planning on flying up into the sky on your firebolt, are you? You know they'll write you up." It's nice that he's concerned, only _slightly_ insulting.

  
Rey drapes a hand above her left breast, "Seff Hellin, are you accusing me of being a trouble maker, a _rule breaker_?"

  
His laugh is more true this time, "Shove off, Niima." Seff takes a few steps before raising his hand in goodbye, "Give admiration to the planets, see you later!"

  
"Bye!" Rey's farewell echos down the hall, following Seff as he descends away from the heart of the castle.

  
A myriad of other students walk the corridors still, some headed towards class and others outside to sit under the stars. They wear their house colors and smiles with pride, more than one looks and nods at Rey in acknowledgment.

  
Arriving to her destination _may_ involve a few more obstacles than Rey had first anticipated. Trailing from her chest to her shoulder, her fingers wrap around the strap of her bag.

  
There was _one_ sure way to arrive at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom unseen.

  
✨✨✨

  
Slipping into the girls' laboratory, Rey's met with a cool blue light bleeding in from the stained glass windows. A mosaic of blue-purple hues scatters along the room, painting a temporary picture that may only be admired by one girl in a rush.

Rey bypasses immaculate faucets and walks down the line of green painted wooden stalls. Sending a quiet thanks to Merlin when each door hangs open. The bathroom is _empty_ which will make leaving an easier feat.

  
Securing herself in the privacy of the last stall, Rey pulls the Invisibility Cloak from her satchel. Draping the fabric over her head, adjusting the ends, and smoothing down unseen wrinkles.

  
She steps out with loud clicks of her heels following her. Not _exactly_ an issue for an empty bathroom or a crowded hallway, but still not ideal. Rey was _always_ tempted to run to Professor Solo. She's _terrified_ that one of these days she might actually make a scene. Rey knew that the magnetic force that pulled her was Ben. There was some golden thread that was always reeling her in, bringing her to him.

  
Not even the planets could tempt her to stray.

  
As Rey approaches the exit of the girls' laboratory, she nearly misses the click of the door handle. She's rushed to press herself flat against the adjourning wall. Waiting with bated breath as a small group of girls pour in with rich laughs and loud conversations.  


Once the last one enters, Rey makes her escape. Sliding out of the bathroom as though she had never been there. A living phantom making haste through the castle.

  
✨✨✨

  
There are only a few scattered souls within view of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. All of their backs are turned and they are far enough away that Rey could safely make her way inside, but _still,_ she cares too much for Ben to risk one of those students to look over their shoulder.

  
Countless risks follow them, at this point caution and stress could be her skincare routine; but they won't be careless. Not overly so.

  
Rey allows her heartbeat to pass a few times after the last of the students have cleared the hall before she opens the door, quickly shutting it behind her once she's inside. There are no windows to the halls, the classroom is dim, a few floating candles cast the area with soft lighting.

  
And though she is the only one in the classroom, Rey keeps her Invisibility Cloak secured around herself. Striding forward, bounding up the slight circular stairs that lead to Professor Solo's office.

  
Knocking on the wooden door with a repetitive pattern she only thinks better of _after_ she's done it, the lock disengages and allows her entrance.

  
To her surprise, Ben isn't hunched over his desk slaving over a mountain of paperwork. He's standing before the observational window, rivaling the trees in the scenery with his height. _Merlin_ , Rey will never get over how tall he is.

  
She steps into his office with a painfully wide smile, Ben watches the area around her with an amused expression tugging on his lips. The door behind her closes when Rey takes another step, the locks clicking into place.

  
He's so quick to take his wand in hand. " _Accio cloak_."

  
The Invisibility Cloak flows from her body and _races_ to his expecting hand. Rustling her hair, tickling her cheek. Ben wears a mischievous look that heats her skin. A memory of the _last_ time he said those words flood Rey's vision, deepening the blush working on her face.

  
"You know," He says, stepping towards her with predatory intent, "Half of me still believes it would be advisable to confiscate this from you." The cloak ripples along his arm, hiding some of him from her.

  
Rey circles around him, watching as those olive brown eyes _darken_ at their slight dance.

  
She pouts her lips, tilting her head in an innocent gesture. "Might I _inquire_ as to what the other half of you finds advisable, Professor Solo?"

  
"Oh, Miss Niima." His voice is deep enough that her legs nearly give out. Her stride faltering as Rey takes a moment to squeeze her thighs together, an action she _knows_ doesn't escape his attention. "Good witches don't ask questions they already know the answer to."

  
Maintaining a studious persona, Rey says, "Maybe I'm not a good witch." A beat after her sentence Rey closes the distance between them.

  
Solo manages one stride towards her before Rey _crashes_ into him. Perched on her tallest tiptoes, pressing kisses on top of his every mole and freckle. Rey keeps her lips on the dimple that indents his cheek when a smile blooms from him.

  
"You are one of the brightest witches I have ever witnessed," His impossibly large hands move down from her upper back to clasp her waist, "But I'm sorry to inform you that you are a very _bad_ girl, Rey"

  
The way he says her name steals the air from her lungs, like a dementor sucking her soul from her body. A _very_ horny dementor.

  
By some magical miracle, Rey manages to keep herself from ravishing his face with endless kisses. They're chest to chest, her face hovering over his, lips brushing his as Rey asks. "Will you be looking for Mars in the sky tonight?"

  
Ben places a peck at the end of her question. "Obi Wan is having a gathering of teachers in the Astronomy Tower, we'll be going in rotations so I don't recommend breaking curfew."

  
Her hands wander from the expanse of his chest, down the length of his biceps. Once the Invisibility Cloak brushes her fingers, Rey pulls the fabric from Ben's grasp. Throwing her arms behind his neck, watching parts of him turn invisible as she pools the cloak around him like a cape.

  
"I think I have a way to avoid getting-" Ben slants his mouth over her. Rey's sentence lost in the soft movements of his lips and the velvety touch of his tongue.

  
Ben breaks their kiss, turning his attention to her jawline, nipping at her flesh as he again warns, " _I don't recommend it._ "

  
_Stars_ , the authoritarian aspect of his voice always made her so wet.

  
Solo's hands slide from her waist down the curve of her ass. Palming both cheeks in his unruly large hands. Thrusting Rey closer against him. Ben squeezes the flesh he holds and Rey's unable to keep her moan from slipping past her lips.

  
He's mapping out her throat, and Rey can feel his smile. It's different than usual, almost melancholic. Her heart skips a beat while she waits for Ben's reason.

  
Thank Merlin they've made strides in communication.

  
"Obi Wan _is_ expecting me soon, as much as I would love to watch the stars with you." Rey understands, _really_ she does. The hurt she feels is one separate from disappointment. Her pain is a longing for a man currently wrapped around her arms. After a moment, Ben mumbles against her skin, "There are taffy wands I got for you in the top drawer, you're welcome to them."

  
There is a weight in her stomach that cannot be fixed by food. Rey buries her nose in Ben's neck, breathing in his scent. "How long do we have?" She keeps her question light, accepting but _not_ indifferent.

  
His head turns from her, time passes by so quickly when they're together, it's almost cruel. Ben presses his cheek against hers once again, continuing his massaging of her rear. "Ten minutes, I could take fifteen but anything past twenty would-"

  
Her arms wrap around him, embracing him, clutching the cloak in her hands. "Ten is perfect, actually."

  
Rey wanted an eternity with Ben, but she could be happy with ten minutes.

  
Solo claims her lips with a _burning_ intensity, using his leverage on her ass to pick her off the ground. Her legs spread on instinct, locking around his waist as Ben supports her entire weight. Rey rocks her hips, grinding herself against the bulge in his trousers.

  
One of his hands removes itself from her bottom momentarily, snaking up over her thigh to hitch up her skirt. Effectively removing the restriction of an additional layer. Once Ben's hand has returned to the slope of her ass he helps her ground her hips into him.

  
The stimulation on her clit works her body up like an electric spark. They both continue rolling Rey's hips, maintaining a constant friction until Ben's dropping her down on top of his desk. 

  
Rey can't imagine how many times they've defiled his desk like this. She'd already lost count.

  
Ben pulls his hips away from Rey with reluctance, his hands slowly moving up her outer thighs until his fingers reach the hem of her panties. Pinching his thumbs under the band, Ben works the material over her hips.

  
Rey lifts herself to aid his endeavor, allowing him to completely remove the article of clothing from her. "Awfully kind of you to refrain from banishing my knickers again, Professor." 

  
His smile exposes slightly crooked teeth as he pockets her panties. "Tell me, Miss Niima, when was the last time I called you a brat?"

  
Oh, he was going to make her _ask_ him to call her a brat. What a wicked man.

  
Tilting her head just to the left, Rey states. "I'm afraid I don't know, Professor. Perhaps you could remind me, or _simply call me that again_." Her smile blooms towards the end of her sentence, but it is entirely _swallowed_ by Ben.

  
Cupping her sex just as his tongue parts her lips. Thick fingers slicking themselves up with her arousal as his thumb brushes her clit. "Miss Niima," His voice was so affectionate, "Always so wet, always a _brat_."

  
She's very much _eating_ his words, responding _"Your brat."_ A shudder steals its way through Ben, he hesitates only a moment, circling his finger around her entrance before dipping his finger inside.

  
Her head rolls back, Ben laps at her throat as he pumps the digit inside of her. Working her with careful anticipation before adding a second finger. Rey's arms brace her to Professor Solos' desk as she lifts her hips. Grinding into his hand.

  
Ben's taking such care with kissing her neck, Rey almost feels guilty for breaking his attention.

  
_Almost_.

  
"Professor?" Ben hmms against her throat, waiting for whatever she says next. Rey clears her throat, "I'm afraid I'm going to need to come on a cock," There's a tremor in the fingers he's thrusting inside of her, a stumble in the kiss along her neck. "Do you think you can help me with that, _Sir_?"

  
Ben's still as a statue before he moves to look into her face. There's danger and _excitement_ in those dark eyes he holds her with. "Yeah, baby." A flush spreads across Rey's skin. "I think I can help with that."

  
His hands are quick. Rey's eyes fall downcast as she watches him reach for his belt buckle. His trousers are not soaked with her arousal but there _is_ a definite sheen of slickness coating the fabric; and given how Rey can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs Rey can only state disbelief.

  
She's never been more thankful for learning about cleaning spells.

  
Ben's still working his cock free, there's a subtle stall in his movements. His impossibly dark eyes remaining fixed on her. "Why don't you be a good girl and play with your clit for me."

  
A shuddering breath leaves her, but Rey heeds his command. Hiking up her skirt further, she slides her fingers along her folds. Circling two wet fingers around her clit. Rubbing herself with enough determination to blur her hand.

  
Ben watches her with a _dark hunger,_ eyes flickering from the work she's doing on her clit to the look of pleasure washing over her face. Rey witnesses the way he carries his shoulders, how his jaw falls slack.

  
If it weren't for their time limit, Ben might have well watched Rey rub herself off to completion before taking her. Working her up to a second - and likely a third - orgasm.

  
The clock was ticking, perhaps _that_ fantasy was one that could wait for an evening in the Room of Requirements.

  
With a quick flick of his wrist, Ben's cock springs free from its confines. Rey spreads her legs wider as he steps into position. In a moment of _brilliance,_ Rey coats all of her fingers with her arousal, reaching across the short distance between them to slick Ben's cock with the lubrication.

  
She only works a few pumps on his length, but Ben still thrusts into her hold. Rey's hand drops and returns to her side. Leveling her hips, she aligns herself with Ben. The tip of his cock parts her folds delicately, but he enters her with a solid thrust.

  
A burst of pleasure burns through Rey, but the thrust of Ben's hips rattles the desk. Quills and ink wells spilling onto the glossy wood as Ben pulls out of her a few inches before thrusting back in.

  
His movements prove too strenuous for the Invisibility Cloak, which slides from his shoulders and falls on top of Rey's lap come Ben's next thrust. Effectively censoring their own sexual act from their eyes.

  
Rey snorts as high pitched laughter sounds from her vocal cords. _Ben_ , as usual, is less amused than Rey. 

  
"It's the Father Christmas hat all over again." He's reaching for the Cloak but Rey makes quicker work.

  
Snatching the material and immediately draping it over her head and torso. Giving her the appearance of sentient legs and a walking fanny. _She_ thinks it's funny.

  
"Is this a good look for me?" Rey's smiling, waiting for Professor Solo to laugh or shake his head at her antics.

  
Yet the look Ben extends to her is so genuine, soft, and kind.

  
Ben's hips remain still, the grip he had on her thighs lessening, his olive brown eyes searching for where she's hidden under the Cloak. _Slowly,_ one of his hands raised. Not yet disrobing the cloak.

  
His fingers follow the material to her shoulder, from there he trails up the length of her neck, not stopping until he's cupping her face. 

  
Rey's heart hammers against her ribcage. Several moments pass before Ben pulls the Invisibility Cloak off of Rey. The fabric slipping from his grasp, pooling on the floor in transparent ripples.

  
Now free of being unseen, Ben leans forward. Giving Rey a tender, _caring_ kiss.

  
There's _some_ emotion smothering Rey. Her heart's swelling to the point of _pain_.

  
Perhaps whatever emotion claims her affects Ben as well. His lips part from hers, leaving their kiss in favor of pressing their foreheads together.

  
Several moments pass before Ben rocks inside of her again. He's swallowing his first choice of words in favor of saying, "I think you look best like this, Miss Niima."

  
Rey doesn't respond, not right away. Her hand moves itself back to her clit as Ben begins slowly thrusting. "We don't have long." She reminds him.

  
Whatever squeezes her heart drops a weight through her stomach as well, she's almost afraid she won't come; but as she quickens her pace and Ben begins pistoning back and forth pleasure builds within her.

  
The telltale moans that escape her lips, her cunt clamps around him when he hits that special spot inside of her. Ben angles his rhythm, pounding against that area, but it isn't until his lips are on Rey again that her vision turns white.

Her cunt fluttering around his length, Ben's moans are lost in her mouth as his come spills inside of her a few thrusts after.

  
✨✨✨

  
Once they've cleaned themselves up, Ben makes sure to stuff her bag full of the candy he had bought her. After that, he's taking care of her. Helping secure the Invisibility Cloak around her. Rey will be invisible to everyone, but at least she'll be able to leave this room with him by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prayer circle for rey's punty in the actual fic that can be found here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/52011994

✨✨✨

After several years of attending Hogwarts and being immersed in the magical world at large, the effect that Ben Solo had on her was an enchantment Eurydice Niima has yet to fully understand.

Though she had only walked through the doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom moments ago, both time and space have merged together, blurring her surrounding until Rey was perched on top of his thick thigh.

Rey's only just aware of the sounds of a lock clicking into place as Ben moves his hand to rest on her stomach and _oh_ , his warmth is a comforting balm against the winter chill. The man is an absolute furnace. 

She's no stranger to the hot touch of his skin when they're sharing a bed together but at this moment Rey is able to feel the heat of his skin through her sweater vest and blouse.

Perhaps one day she'll get over it.

Her body relaxes against his, Rey knows by the mountain of essays in front of him that any sexual activity between them will, by Professor Solo's own _frustrating_ design, have to wait until each one is properly graded.

However, Ben is able to keep Rey content until that inevitable moment by holding her over with an expensive pile of chocolate cauldrons. 

She thanks him in an overly formal manner, calling him both _Professor_ and _Sir._ Rey's able to catch an unassuming smile in his reaction, Ben's hand circles and smooths down wrinkles on her sweater.

However, it's when Rey's cracking her chocolate treat in half that she notices something curious about the scrolls being graded by him. The one he's currently littering with criticism and marks belongs to one of the boys in her class.

And when Ben moves to the next scroll Rey spots _Korr Sella_ written at the top.

The cruel bastard was _actually_ going to grade her and her friend's papers while she watched. When Ben makes his first error mark on Korr's essay Rey turns the entirety of her attention back to her chocolate cauldron. Calling upon every ounce of self discipline she doesn't possess so that she can banish the glimpses she catches from her mind.

While Rey attains no desire to witness Ben grade something that Rey already knows to be one of her more lackluster essays, she _especially_ does not want to see how he grades Finn and Rose - along with her other close friends in class.

Rey has suspected for some time now that Professor Solo has been harsher about how he grades her over her classmates. Likely some attempt against going soft on her.

Irritating and as much as it made Rey long to rip her hair out, she actually found herself able to live with it. He wasn't failing her by any means, Ben was just being an arse about punctuation and spelling errors and _Miss Niima I would advise you to use better handwriting_.

Not to mention that Rey was having more than enough sex with her Professor to satisfy her for the next three lifetimes, so yes, Rey could live with a slightly lower grade than deserved.

Ben's hard feedback on her friend's paper, however, might end with her slapping him. 

Unfortunately, it seems that Korr Sella had handed in a particular horrid paper, Solo makes it _T for Troll._ There is a tension in the hand he now has stroking her thigh, waiting for her to comment.

Rey tries to sound indifferent, she really does. "I still think you're too hard on them." Even with him being a former Auror that was trying to prepare them all for the _real wizarding world_ , Ben shouldn't be so against cutting the seventh year students some slack.

He humms his response, more thoughtful than dismissive. Rey looks out of his office window, silently eating her chocolate and watching Hogwarts. From their hight and the amount of snow falling, she can hardly make out students trekking through the grounds.

Rey is able to watch a flurry of owls soar pass. Their wings spread wide, gliding across the frozen air. It's peaceful, almost calming, enough so for Rey to get lost in her own head.

✨✨✨

Ben once told her that _good girls_ knew how to wait though Rey now wonders if he misses her unapologetic horniness.

Not to say that she's any _less_ horny for him, just that Rey doesn't lose her mind by waiting for him to finish grading papers. She usually does a fair job of sticking to his rule about touching herself before coming to him. Rey had to cram herself into another supply closet this evening to accomplish such, but she was successful.

Besides, there's more to Ben that she likes other than how willing he is to make her come. It's nice just _being_ with Ben. Existing with him between the spaces of sex and the drama of their illicit affair.

✨✨✨

The chill of winter still haunts Scottland. A think coat of frost lingers on the window panes of Ben's office despite the heating spell he had cast earlier.

Outside, the cold weather is falling down upon Hogwarts with a vengeance. The light snowfall has quickly become a blizzard that even the sight of sends _chills_ down Rey's spine. There is still a collection of Owls flying past, and how her heart goes out for them. 

From her distance, Rey thinks that she can see a larger brown owl carrying a _howler_ between their claws. Her sympathy for the poor birds is almost outmatched by her sympathy for the poor soul receiving _that_ letter.

Rey hadn't known what a howler was until halfway through her first year. A girl from Ravenclaw had gotten one from her parents over her poor marks in Potions. The joint scolding had been loud enough to echo on the walls of the entrance chamber.

Rey hadn't been able to sleep properly that night. She finds howlers _terrifying_ , her heart stops whenever one arrives with the mail.

Not that she believes she would ever be so unfortunate as to have one dropped on her plate during breakfast. Even _if_ her parents had been wizards, based on their lack of affection and decided indifference for their daughter, Rey doubts that they would even take the time to yell at her through a letter. 

That's one of the reasons she's thankful to be muggle born.

✨✨✨

Finally, after an eternity, Professor Solo releases his quill. The enchanted object zips through the air, the neat pile of graded scrolls are sent to another surface. A few other miscellaneous objects are rearranged as well at the flick of his wand, clearing his desk of everything, save her the chocolate he's supplied her with.

Ben's mistral of kisses begins with the one he presses into her shoulder. Both of his unreasonably large hands rest on top her thighs, squeezing the plump flesh they find there. Ben's palms slide lower to her knees before rising to the hem of her skirt.

Okay, maybe Rey wasn't as good at waiting as she had thought she was. Ben's soft teasing has her rocking against his thigh. Urging him to place his hands where she needs them while his plush lips reach the exposed skin on her neck.

His mouth continues up the length on her throat until his nose is pressed against the back of her ear. Rey tilts her head slightly, allowing Ben an easier access, but he remains where he is. Breathing her in, enjoying her company.

Rey is truly _terrible_ at waiting.

"So, Professor. What position are you in the mood for today?" Despite her jesting tone, Rey _had_ been interested in knowing.

Ben snorts in response. Rey can feel the light heaves of laughter moving through his chest. Rey likes that he finds her funny, but again, she hadn't been joking.

There was an endless amount of ways that she wanted Professor Solo to take her. She absolutely loves sitting on his cock and riding him until the only thing either of them could see was stars. Oh, but Ben had gone through the trouble of clearing his desk for her, hadn't he?

That could prove advantageous. He could strip her bare, lay her back across his desk and hitch her legs over his shoulders. Ben could also prop Rey on all fours on top his desk, place a strong hand at the center of her back, keeping her low and arched so that she could take as much of him as possible.

Ben could also eat her out again, as he so frequently did. Just the thought of his plush lips and wicked tongue has her clit _throbbing_. 

But come to think of it, Ben had fantasized about her sucking his cock in his classroom. Rey going down on her knees in his office had to be some sort of extension of that daydream.

_Merlin_ , Rey was quite willing to do whatever Ben wanted of her but she needed it _now_.

His breath tickles her neck, hot and sensual. By some graceful act of mercy, Ben pats lightly on the side of her hips. Wordlessly urging her to stand with intimate gestures and Rey scrambles to her feet at _once_.

Her hair whips past her vision as Rey turns to face him. Ben's wearing that infuriating shadow of a smile that perfectly matches the devilish _glint_ in his soft olive brown eyes. The way he rises from his chair is calculated in the most honest of ways.

Then, Professor Solo is _towering_ over Rey, taking up all the space in the room, all the oxygen in the galaxy. 

His excessively formal attire today is a black abyss, from the matte obsidian of his tie and suit jacket to the glossy iron shine from his button up. Ben was a _vision_ against the winter snowstorm taking place on the other side of his office window.

And just when Rey thinks that she'll never be able to look away, when she's certain that she'll never be able to be anything more than an admirer of the _masterpiece_ before her, Ben slouches down to sit on his desk.

The light of the room dims when he does so, and it reflects and highlights all of his edges. Casting a halo in his raven hair and somehow making his width even _broader._

He's heavenly, the essence of mythology.

Ben was also allowing a dominant smirk to pull at his lips. His eyes taking a darker tint as he devoured the sight of her, and when he met her gaze again the man had the _audacity_ to raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

Professor Solo was playing one of those games today. Where he challenged Rey to take the initiative to decide what they would do today; or for her to break down and beg Ben to fuck her until she couldn't see straight.

_Thankfully_ , Rey was ready to fight. She'd become far more confident than she had been when they first began their affair.

With a wink that would probably qualify as more aggressive than flirtatious, Rey sets about undressing herself in the slowest, most sensual way she can manage.

Rey crosses her arms as her fingers latch the hem of her sweater, taking her time to lift the material over her waist, her breasts. After all, he clearly has made a point to make her always wait until he's done with classwork, so there's no reason Rey shouldn't make him wait as well.

And Rey feels sexy, being slow and enticing like this. There's a roll that moves through her body that she prays looks more erotic than ridiculous, however, Rey quickly realizes that there really isn't any way to pop her head through her sweater that could make her appear sexy.

But maybe by now, she should know better, because when she drapes her discarded sweater over the back of his desk chair, Ben is already looking at her like she's the only witch in the universe. There's a hunger and _longing_ in the way his eyes hold her.

And it reminds Rey about why she hates waiting all over again, even if it _were_ to tease Ben. Still, Rey lightly places her hand on her tie, loosening the knot that binds it as though it were the most mundane thing she could be doing.

Rey leaves her tie loose against her neck, choosing instead to turn her attention to undoing the buttons to her blouse. Revealing more of her skirt until the dark gray material stops at her waistline. Leaving only exposed skin that tingles under Ben's watchful gaze.

Her white blouse slips off her shoulder with ease, and the fabric joins her sweater on the back of Ben's chair.

Now with only her bra left, Rey doesn't hesitate to remove it. Not in any attempt to quicken the pace with which her striptease had set, but because it was one of her uglier bras. A cup size too small and in desperate need for a wash.

It was absolute bullocks that she couldn't afford to buy lingerie but then again Rey had never _needed_ lingerie before.

Thankfully, despite the heating enchantment set in the room, Rey's aroused enough for her nipples to be pebbled. Her satisfaction burns brighter when she actually watches Ben swallow at the sight of her.

As an afterthought, Rey bends slightly. Slipping her hands under her skirt and removing her knickers. Instead of dropping her panties with the rest of her clothing, Rey instead hands them directly to _Ben_.

To save them both time.

Not to say that she won't ask for them back, actually, Rey might even request that he do his part and buy her a new package of them since he insists on pocketing and banishing them every chance he gets.

But such a conversation would have to wait, because Ben is watching her now with awe. His pillowy lips parted, a look of _wonder_ across his face.

A moment solely dedicated to him admiring her passes, with a few other dedicated to her as well. Then, with his confidence and infuriating persona returning, Ben slips her knickers into his pocket. Then moves to undo his zipper.

His cock is freed in a matter of heartbeats, already thick and hard. The sight is enough to make her mouth water and her cunt _throb_.

"Come here, sweet girl." His voice is like dark chocolate. Delicious and dangerous.

His large hand is extended towards her as Ben slides himself back further on his desk, her hand is steady when Rey rests it against his palm, but his mass _swallows_ her completely. Ben's other hand lightly locks around her waist as she approaches his desk.

Placing one of her knees on the side of his thigh, hoisting herself up to his level while her other leg settles on the opposite side of Ben.

Ben's slanting his lips over her before Rey is able to reach for his cock. His kissing is hungry and _urgent_ , with a light part of her lips, Ben slips his tongue inside. Tasting her and the countless sweets he had provided her with.

Rey's hovering over his lap, blindly fumbling with trying to lift her skirt and manage a grip on Ben's cock. He won't stop kissing her, his tongue is doing absolutely wicked, sinful, _filthy_ things in her mouth that have Rey helplessly moaning.

However, when her fingers delicately brush against his length a gasp is ripped from Ben. A sound of pleasure as well as desperation.

Rey wraps her fingers along the base of his shaft, and _Merlin_ , the well known fact between them that he's too big for her to truly wrap around her hands floods them both with a new wave of arousal.

Canting her hips forward, Rey lifts her skirt and tents it over the erotic scene taking place between them.

Rey uses her leverage to drag her dripping slit up and down the length of Ben's cock. Lathering him up in her arousal and allowing herself to be lost when his tip brushes against her _aching_ clit.

Rey continues to lightly hump herself against his cock, blinding herself with the collection of white dots that fill her vision when her clit receives even the slightest of attention. They look like stars, like Rey could map their constellations.

However, there is a _need_ pulsing in her cunt that needs addressing. With light kisses from Ben being sprinkled across her face, Rey angles his cock under her entrance. Slipping down his length with easy thrusts. Sinking down further and further.

Not stopping until he's buried inside of her.

" _Fuck,_ " The curse rips through Ben in succession with his moans. He's clutching at Rey, burying his face into the crook of her neck, "How are you always so _tight!_ " There is awe and praise in his words.

Enough to inspire her to clench down on his rooted cock, which steals his breath from him again.

Her cunt is so full, so delectably full with a burning pleasure that pricks her eyes with tears.

Ben's pressing hot kisses along her collarbone, moving his mouth around the tie still hanging from her neck, dangling between her breasts.

His hand on her waist is encouraging her to arch back, Rey's body responds to his desire, inadvertently rocking against his cock. A wanton whine escaping her and more stars and unknown constellations flash and scatter.

Ben urges her to arch more as his kisses trail down to her chest, over the swell of her breasts. His tongue darts out to lap at her skin and Rey must be babbling, a mess of _Yes, yes, please sir, oh Professor._

But she says something unexpected, a plea she repeats with increasing intensity until he responds. "Call me a good girl, please."

Ben responds at once, "Such a _good girl_ , Miss Niima." His mouth is working his way back up to her throat, pulling her flush against his chest. Lightly rocking his length inside of her. "So good at magic, good at waiting." Ben licks the salty skin just below her jawline. " _So good at taking her Professors cock._ "

Her hips are lifting in time with his compliments, dropping back down onto his length when he nips at her flesh. His cock being thrust inside of her helps to further allow Rey to be lost in building pleasure.

And Professor Solo acts with a vengeance, slipping his hand under her skirt, working his thumb over her clit while he praises. "And such a _tight_ pussy. A mouthwatering _cunt._ " Rey quickens her pace, thrusting his cock in and out of her. "You're a good girl who likes taking her Professors cock, aren't you Miss Niima?"

"Yes, sir." Her breath is whiny, Rey's raising her hips almost enough that he could slip out of her before bottoming down. The edges of her vision is fading black, the stars are taking up everything else.

Ben's movements on her swollen clit are merciless, downright _sinful,_ "You like having him filling up your pretty pussy."

"Yes, sir." Rey's stomach is coiling, a hot flush burning all sensation other than pleasure, she's outright bouncing on his lap now.

His hand slips from her face to grip the loose hair at the base of her skull, almost tight enough to hurt. Ben's tongue is rolling and flicking inside of her mouth as she continues thrusting his cock inside of her.

Rey's orgasm is building inside of her in a blinding heat. Ben's drinking in her moans, meeting her erratic thrusts and pumps. Still mumbling her praise, calling her a _good girl_ and she's so close. The stimulation is so intense, he keeps working her clit with quick circles while she's riding his cock to _Diagon Alley_ and back.

Rey comes like she's the only girl in the galaxy to ever do it. Her pleasure moves through her blood, fills her lungs until it's the only thing she's made of. Everything is white and _safe._

Ben's hands drop to her hips, using her body to grind his cock inside her as he rides Rey through her orgasm.

Pumping into her for only a minute or so longer until his come is spilling inside of her, overflowing and dripping down her thighs.

✨✨✨

Rey's slumped against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder while they bask in the afterglow.

She's so warm and Ben's arms are tightly wrapped around her. Rey's face hurts just a bit from the smile that refuses to leave her. She moves her hips slightly and is reminded of his length that's still very much inside of her. 

It's perfect, she wants to stay like this forever.

But Rey has classes to attend and Professor Solo has Professor duties that require his attention. They're existing in borrowed moments. She would have to dress and kiss him goodbye soon.

Then they would both have to count the seconds until they were like this again.

But they shouldn't have to leave the other on melancholy terms like that.

Rey rocks herself to the side, reaching behind Ben until her fingers wrap around one of the chocolate cauldrons he bought her.

She cracks the shell in half and brings the larger portion to Ben's lips. They're closed tightly, but he's unable to hide his smile from her. Both of his dimples are on display for Rey, huffs of laughter leave Ben as he tries to avoid the food she's prodding at his mouth.

Rey's laughing as well, chasing his lips wherever they turn. "Ben," His name is light on her voice, "You need to replenish your energy."

The chocolate is melting to her fingers, Ben shakes his head, quickly stating with tight lips that he was _fine_. 

But Rey knew him so much better than that.

She breaks his piece of the chocolate cauldron in half again, bringing it slowly to his lips with a determined expression on her face.

He's still smiling up at her, fondness and more clouding his olive brown eyes. Ben lightly parts his lips, allowing Rey to drop the treat on his tongue at the price of him sucking the melted chocolate off her fingers.

When her hands pull away, Rey's able to see a small bit left on his lower lip. She makes sure to kiss it off for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love these kids and honestly, i really struggle with smut so i figured that whenever i want to experiment or just see what i can do i'll add to this story.
> 
> follow me on twitter <3 https://twitter.com/BringMeJavaAO3


	3. Chapter 3

✨✨✨

Her craving comes because Rey dreams of it one night,

The colors of her dream painted the scene for her in a clash of oversaturated and washed out colors, bright, pale, and wild. 

Despite the vivid swirling images that moved in the memory of their bodies, Ben's skin is so much paler than it should be. Freckles were missing on his abdomen and thighs. The incorrect details flicker and glitch as her head bobs back and forth.

Rey looks up upon his face to find a familiar reaction. Ben was colored in a deep blush that covered his entire face, his hair was longer than it should be and held a midnight blue sheen rather than a warm black shine.

Ben's freckles and moles were scattered, some were missing as well, his jaw was slack and lips parted. An unraveled sight of him that Rey has been gifted with time and time again. In stolen moments and wonderous evenings.

The only memory that doesn't follow Rey into her dream is the sensation of _touch_.

A phantom lingers in their movements, but as her dream vision of Ben thrusts into her mouth it's as though her brain _scrambles_ to remember how it had felt when they had done this before. 

Rey pushes herself forward until his entire length is buried inside of her. The painful stretch of her lips around his cock doesn't exist, the feeling was loose and easy. She can't even taste him, Rey's only able to detect the taste of her own drool pooling inside of her mouth and dripping down her chin.

Those drawbacks are the only essentials missing from her dream, potential dealbreakers except that Ben's moans seem to have been amplified in the enclosed area.

He was so much _louder_ than Rey had ever heard him be before, the low octave of Ben's voice sent chills running down her spine. Her cunt _throbbing_ in time with his compliments, muffled, and frequent.

Rey braces her hands on either side of his thighs, readily bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock. She's vaguely aware of the _knowledge_ which the dream provides her that Ben is running his fingers through her hair.

Her clit is swollen and greedy as she sucks the tip of Ben's cock. Her own body begging and _screaming_ for his attention, for _friction._

The man in her dreams answers her call, Ben's voice mystifying as he drawls out, _Play with your clit, sweet girl._

Her whines failed to be muffled by the cock stuffed in her mouth. They ring out, their own personal divine choir. Rey grinds and rocks her hips against the air before she begins trailing her hand down her stomach.

Her body is needy and trembling with anticipation, hands shaking as she passes her hip bones, her every move urged on by Ben. His sweet words seeping into her skin, filling her up and remaining inside until there was nothing but _him._

But there's a blur quickly building in their background, followed by the sound of sleepy voices that don't belong to either of them.

Rey's fingers are ghosting over her clit when the dream breaks.

✨✨✨

Morning light creeps in through the windows as dawn greets Hogwarts. She can hear Tallie stirring off her mattress and Jannah's distant yawn. An old faded Gryffendor tapestry hangs above her bed, Rey's heart hammers inside her chest as she attempts to soothe herself.

A thin sheen of sweat sits at her temples, her sheets stick uncomfortably to her skin and there is an _ache_ flowing throughout her body.

Her hand had slipped past the band of her panties during the duration of her dream and her fingers have cupped her sex. Rey sends out every ounce of gratitude she owns to Merlin for the _unbelievable_ luck that her bed covers continue to shield her body entirely from sight. Keeping her dream and wandering fingers hidden.

Shame lingers with the relief that floods her senses, along with intense yearning and a burning need to _come._

The rest of the girls are waking as well, quietly murmuring to one another.

Her fingers itch as Rey removes them from her core, she swallows the pain and hollow feeling that destroys her currently. A desperate ache for Ben and his touch lingering in the absence of the dream.

Her skin is far too hot and the longing in her company too cold. Rey breathes thrice before removing herself from the golden covers, braving both her quiet shame and the loud waking realm.

✨✨✨

Her craving persists, chasing after her, hiding in the shadows of the castle.

Breakfast does little to quell her appetite, Rey's hands hover over elongated foods that cause her mind to drift.

Just the sight of _sausage_ was mouth watering and stomach rumbling, phallic shaped as well as thick but not as thick as -

Rey helps herself to an unruly pile of deviled eggs and over crisped toast. Finn takes note of her uninspired plate, raising an eyebrow in question. She can _feel_ sweat beginning to collect in her palms.

"Feelin' alright there?" Finn's voice is polite, low enough for only her to hear. He's a very kind friend, but she can't _exactly_ tell him what currently has her out of sorts.

"Yeah," She fibs, "You feelin' alright?"

Rey watches as his dark brown eyes flicked from her face down to her half-eaten food, "Fine." Finn answers, "Just not sure what to make of you eating bland food."

She's too quick to the wrong defensive response, "This isn't bland." He gives her that _look,_ the look that calls her _peanut_ in a disapproving voice without him even having to speak. "You more than _anyone_ should know that I'm perfectly happy to eat anything." Rey tries instead.

"Well _now_ I'm just suspicious." Finn's words are said in a joking nature, light hearted in a friendly manner. But Rey's worried by the _actual_ suspicion that seems to sit heavy in the last glance he takes of her before dropping the subject.

_That_ makes her heart hammer with dread,

Rey isn't sure of how she's supposed to ward off unspoken accusations or questions but maybe actually eating like she normally does would lead him astray from the horrible concequeses of the truth coming to light.

Except, Rey's quietly reaching for a fat glazy pastry when Finn asks, "What do you suppose Professor Solo eats for breakfast?"

She freezes in place as though she had been caught before her movements speed to a motion blur and Rey is _shoving_ the pastry in her mouth with a quick " _Why would I know something like that_."

"I can't remember the last time I saw the man in here eating." If Finn notices how red Rey's face has gotten, he makes no comment of it.

Their quiet talk, however, has gotten loud enough for others to feel bold enough to chime in. 

Tallie's upper lip is curled as she quips, "Spinach I think."

A fourth year sitting next to Tallie seems to think her answer was funny, a light laugh sits in her voice as she asks "Do you honestly think he just sits in his office every morning and eats spinach?"

Tallie shrugs, "Professor Solo might be the type of man to eat overly healthy food even if it takes bad."

The conversation expands further, with someone asking "How can something be _overly_ healthy?" with a much louder defense of spinach drowning the question out.

It's not exactly a state of commotion, just a fun morning jest that only draws the attention of a few others sitting outside of the table. More students are walking into the Great Hall than out of it, there should be about forty five minutes left of breakfast before anyone would feel the need to pack and head to class.

Which grants Rey the _brilliant_ idea to settle her craving _sooner_ rather than later.

Quietly offering a breathy half-truth about heading to the laboratory before she all but races out of the crowd.

✨✨✨

Rey was ready to sprint the entire castle, to brave any magical creature, to defeat any dark lord she might encounter just so she could reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Perhaps she was being a bit dramatic, 

Rey was still very much a student of Hogwarts, and despite the many dangers that the castle has faced in its long history the only things that would _actually_ keep her from getting to Ben were the paintings that scolded her for running and the staircases that changed their minds once or twice while she made her way.

There was also the possibility of Ben turning her away. Maybe he would have a meeting or maybe he would be helping a student out with their course work or maybe Tallie was right and he had spinach that required his attention and Rey would only be a distraction to him.

_Whatever_ it might be that would keep her from a nice morning shag, that horrendous event only had a limited amount of time to deter her. To keep her from her clandestined destination.

Rey stands outside of the DADA entrance after a dozen minutes have passed by, and only thirty seconds tick away before her knuckles rap against Professor Solo's office door.

There's a warm rush that pulses through her body, that is excited and _alive._ Just knowing he's on the other side of the door has her heart fluttering and smiling wide enough to hurt her face.

There's still a prick of cold fear and anxiety. A voice whispering that she is being too bold or too clingy. A heartless and unromantic cosmic understanding that caution is necessary in their relationship and _maybe_ showing up on his doorstep first thing in the morning solely because she's horny isn't the best idea.

Rey and Ben have talked briefly about that, yet here she is once again being reckless and -

After a few moments of dreadful deliberation, long enough for a pause of more confusion rather hesitation, magic unlocks the door and slowly swings open.

Professor Solo is sitting at his desk with an empty plate in front of him. A warm smile blooms across his face when he sees her, Ben's dimples and beauty marks shining in the morning glow.

The sight is enough to stop her heart. Rey takes a moment to drink him in as she steps inside his office, delighting in the rare glimpse of his hair tucked behind too large ears. Ben's outfit of the day was far more fanciful and daring than she thought he would be comfortable with.

His suit jacket was a deep blood red with thin gold embroidery, his waistcoat was a the same shade of matte black as his trousers were. Ben had chosen a dark purple tie that somehow managed to blend in with the rest of his attire.

He was so very handsome, this man that didn't truly belong to her.

Behind her, the door clicks and locks. Rey takes another step forward, her question light on her lips as she swallows then asks, "What were you eating?"

There's a flash of slightly crooked teeth when his smile widens, as though she's said something funny. "Spinach wrap," Ben tells her.

"How American." She isn't actually sure if that was something she _could_ call American.

Ben seems to understand there is a _reason_ that Rey has brought herself here. It's the tilt of his head, the way his dark eyes flicker from her head to her toes that has Rey weak in her knees.

She was so ready to drop to them already.

Ben, still unsure of her ulterior motives, attempt to guide them in their game. "What's brought you outside of the Great Hall this morning, Miss Niima?"

Rey presses her thighs together, giving Ben an answer she knows he won't believe, "I wasn't feeling hungry, _sir_." She lowers her voice, trying (and likely failing) to sound seductive. "But I've been having this awful craving."

Ben's gaze darkens, his plush lips slightly parted as he adjusts his posture. "Is there anything I can do to help your craving, _Miss Niima_?"

It's their private sirens call, a melody that belongs to only them. Rey crosses the short distance between them, holding those olive-brown eyes in her gaze as she lowers herself to her knees. 

Rey witnesses the mixture of disbelief, delight, and pure _excitment_ that burns through Ben's features. His jaw now falling slack when Rey places her palms on the outside of his thighs, rubbing her fingers over the soft fabric of his trousers.

"You're the only one who _can_ help me, Professor."

There's a hiss when Ben sucks in his breath.

The temperature of the room steadily increasing as he lightly shifts his feet to either side of her. Ben watches her for a long moment before saying, "Don't you want to come first, sweet girl?"

His voice was thicker than fire whiskey, bringing attention to her still aching cunt that begged for his attention.

Rey knows that even though she had changed her underwear this morning, her smalls were likely soaked through already. She can feel the moisture brushing her skin as she trails her hands up the length of Ben's thighs, towards his zipper.

She wants to come so badly, Rey needs his fingers, his tongue, his _cock_. She needs every inch of him,

But she's still caught in the afterglow of her dream and her mouth is watering with anticipation.

Nimble fingers unzip his trousers, careful when going over the noticeable tent of his errection. Rey continues to hold his gaze, innocently whispering "You'll lick my pussy after, won't you, Professor?" Ben's large hand is reaching out to cup her face, "You'll come in my mouth and I'll come on your tongue."

He gifts her with a wicked smile as his fingertips brush along her jawline. "Alright baby, be a good girl then and suck your Professors cock."

Shivers run down her spine as Rey free's his cock from its confines, already thick and hot, springing to life before her. She kisses the tip first, light and with a sigh of satisfaction. Her fingers trail down his length as Rey presses another kiss there, pulling away afterward to lay her tongue flat against the shaft of his cock and lick from the base to the tip.

Ben's grip on her jaw tightens, a deep morning moan passing his lips.

But then there's a huff that follows, "I can feel your smile pressed against my cock, baby." Rey then presses messy kisses along his shaft, letting him feel her smile wherever she may place it. "Such a good girl, to love her Professors cock so much."

_That_ comment entices her to lap at his head again, pulling the tip inside with an open mouth kiss before pulling back and properly bobbing his cock inside her mouth without grazing her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

Rey rolls her tongue over the head of his cock, against her cheek she feels Ben's hand _shaking_. Sliding back to the base of her neck and barely maintaining enough grace to keep from thrusting into her mouth. "Oh, _fuck,_ " The swear slips past him, Ben's breath coming faster.

She takes in more of him, more of his length, massaging her tongue against the veiny underside. The taste of clean skin and the sound of his pleasure causing her cunt to begin dripping with arousal.

Her lips stretch over the girth of his cock as more of him moves into her mouth. Ben's grip in her hair is tight, one of the ties in her hair has fallen out. Rey feels it tangling in his fingers, brushing the back of her neck.

He's about to hit the back of her throat and there's still a solid inch left, Rey bobs her head, attempting to take in what's left, swallowing around his cock before she gags from the fullness of him.

" _Fuck_ baby, you are so _fucking_ perfect." Her cunt clenches around empty space as Ben's praise burns through her blood. "Such a good girl, _my good girl_."

Her clit is throbbing now, bobbing her head a few times, Rey allows her moans to hum and vibrate around his cock. 

There's stifled movement from Ben, as he nearly thrusts himself in deeper before catching himself. His cock is only growing hotter, twitching as the taste of sweat and precome join her spit in the mix of fluids in her mouth. Rey sucks his cock, the stretch of her lips is almost painful now, but Ben is closer than he's letting on. 

"I want to come in your mouth, sweet girl." Ben pants, asking permission as though she hadn't already given it to him.

Rey hums her desire again, trying to nod as much as she could manage while sucking with a renewed vigor.

Her Ben's becoming more undone, babbling, "And you'll swallow my come, won't you, Rey." He speaks it like it's an inevitability, "You'll be a good girl and swallow your Professors come."

Rey persists forward, taking him in damn near to the root before she swallows against his length.

The act sends Ben over the edge, Professor Solo is only able to say her name once as a warning. A hand no longer in his control holds her in place as salty hot come spills into her mouth. Rey swallows often, sucking every drop he spends for her. 

She doesn't let his cock slip out of her mouth until it's begun to soften.

✨✨✨

There is a sound of fabric moving before Ben falls to his knees before her, 

Slanting his mouth over hers. Rey can taste the lingering scent of spinach and herbed cheese on his tongue. His lips are insistent and urgent, telling her between kisses, "You are so fucking perfect, do you know that?" High pitches moans caught from his praise, "Such a perfect girl."

He's lowering her onto her back, spreading her tighs apart in the process. Ben continues kissing her as he hitches her charcoal gray skirt up over her hips, running calloused hands over her soft skin.

Ben never stills his praising as he kisses down the material of her school-issued uniform, lower and lower until he's whispering about how brilliant she is against her soaked panties.

"Always so good," He repeats, "Always wet for me." Ben runs his tongue over the sodden material, lapping at her clothed clit. "How badly do you need to come, baby?"

Her legs are being hooked over his shoulder as she answers " _Please, Professor._ I need to come." Rey begs.

Ben's moan vibrates around her sex, "A good girl like you deserves to come multiple times a day," He tells her lost in his confession, "I want to spend the rest of my-" Ben stops himself there. Returning his attention back to her needy cunt.

Ben licks, sucking her arousal coated panties before he tugs the gusset aside. Finally dipping his tongue down her slit, lapping at her labia.

Rey's clit is throbbing, crying with relief when his clever lips take the tight bundle with plush kisses.

Her moans are breathy and frequent, her skin aflame as her lingering arousal from this morning is finally being addressed. Rey's been on edge for so long that it only takes a few well placed flicks of Ben's tongue for her vision to turn white.

Her morning orgasm shakes Rey to her core, breaking her until there was nothing to anchor her from the warm floating pleasure.

She can feel Ben lapping at her pulsing clit, one of his fingers teases around her entrance, pressing against the fluttering motions of her cunt.

✨✨✨

Rey tells him as they're both cleaning up, Ben smiles at her quick anecdote. There's a warm blush working across his face and a beaming look in his olive-brown eyes that don't match his response.

" _Dirty girl_ ," He whispers, "Dreaming about sucking off your Professor." Rey has the impression that he doesn't want her to know how happy he is that she dreams of him. Maybe it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

But maybe that was only wishful thinking.

They're both still sitting on the floor, close enough that she can run her fingers through Ben's hair. She's only a little sad that Professor Solo will go about the rest of his day and no one but her will know that she touched his hair.

At least he's still smiling at her.

Rey's sedated with a soft elated feeling, but the growling of her stomach is not missed by either of them. There's a twitch under Ben's left eye, "I thought you said you already ate."

She shakes her head, "I said that I wasn't hungry." It hadn't exactly been a lie, but her body wasn't happy either way. Rey thinks about asking if Ben would have another spinach wrap that he could share, but she doesn't want to be a bother after surprising him this morning. Rey will have to suffer until lunch.

Ben's still smiling when he leans forward and claims his lips over hers. His kiss is warm and seemingly lead by something stronger than lust.

"I've been slowly filling my office with snacks that I'd think you'd like, you're welcome to take as many as you can." Ben's kiss lingers for a moment before adding, "I wouldn't be doing my job if I also didn't advise you not to eat during lecture, however."

Rey allows herself a light laugh, "Thank you." She whispers in response. Kissing him again before the fine line they walked together snapped from under their weight.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not write more, i'm so in love with these characters


End file.
